Thy Kingdom Come
by Sunlight Comes Creeping In
Summary: "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven." Welcome to the 40th Annual Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Thy Kingdom Come  
Prologue; Part 1.**

* * *

_Oh Angel of God, my guardian dear, for whom God's love commits me here._

* * *

**Aderes Snow, Aged 7.  
****Daughter of the President of Panem.**

* * *

I gently place the porcelain doll onto the dainty, white chair to my left and take my place on the now-vacant seat. I reach across the table to grab the empty jug sitting around the middle of the extravagantly decorated piece of furniture. Tilting the spout of the ewer over one of the glasses from my china set, I pretend to be pouring steaming hot tea into the opaque glass. I place the jug back onto the table and take a sip out of the empty cup.

"Are you enjoying your glass of tea? It's just divine, isn't it?" I smile to each of them, and earn the response of nothingness.

I glance at the figures seated around the table and giggle; they're all just sitting there, staring vacantly into space. Their expressionless faces are so blank and unreadable, it's quite weird. I stare back at their emotionless faces and feel a pang of loneliness when I remember these 'friends' of mine are just objects.

And I'm just a forlorn, petite girl without anybody to play with.

These objects are here to comfort me though, because no one else is there for me. They're all that I have, and I treasure each and every one of them for it. They're the ones who are by my side through thick and thin, and I should be grateful for that. They're my friends, and no one can doubt that.

People think that being the daughter of the President you will earn all you've ever wanted. It's true; I have more than I need, from the most elegant home to dresses of great finesse. But there has always been one thing that money could not buy for me….

Happiness. That's all anyone and everyone thrives for. There's different ways of becoming happy, and those ways I have yet to learn. Making friends has never been a strength of mine, and because of my father most girls my age are intimidated by me. Scared, almost.

How am I meant to harm them, though? What did I do to make them ignore me to the point that I have nobody who wants to share their happiness with me? All I seek is friendship, and instead I earn the ignorance of other girls my age.

They're not even girls. They are just unkempt pigs who seek attention and affection off other immodest creatures. Me? I have class. One day, I'm going to be just as superior as my father. I'm going to rule all of Panem and eliminate anybody who gets in my way of leadership.

I will be unconquerable, just like my father. People will fear me. Right now, I am just a fragile young woman with a goal. But when I become ruler of Panem and all of its citizens, that's when people will realise that they shouldn't have messed with me. They should have become my friends, but instead they chose to pretend I am non-existent. They deserve exactly what is coming for them. When I get older, I'm going to become Aderes Snow; President of Panem. Everyone will bow down to me, and everyone will want to be my friend. I will no longer be lonely; I will no longer be powerless.

I sharply stand, pat down the wrinkles that formed on my white frock as I was sitting, and skip over to window that overlooks all of the City Circle and skyscrapers beyond. People are beginning to gather around the Square for the President's Speech for the 40th Annual Hunger Games. Which reminds me; the Reapings are going to be nationally broadcasted in a few weeks.

The Hunger Games are repulsive. They have no meaning behind them. My family will expect me to carry on the tradition of holding the Games annually, but I believe they are wrong, as it's just a pretentious Game to make the Capitol look all mighty and everything. When I am announced President, the first thing I will demand is their banishment, but I guess I just have to be patient for the next few decades.

The speech will begin in a few hours, and everyone will be anticipating the appearance of the most favoured 7 year old in Panem; Aderes Snow. I am expected to wear the most beautiful dress and look my best, so it would be a smart idea to get my hair and makeup prepared for the big event.

I remove my gaze from out the window and begin towards the white-wash door of my room. The click-clacking of the heels of my shoes echoes throughout the large bedroom as I bounce towards the exit. The door silently slides open as I turn the brass knob and I swiftly slip my nimble body through the doorway. I tiptoe towards the winding stairs and step onto one of the steps leading me to the main hall of the mansion. I lean my head over the banister and see the rushing bodies of the Avoxes running in all directions.

How dare they! Didn't they learn house manners?!

"No running in the halls!" I scream, and start running down the stairs to stop all this chaos. I swear, Father will have to fire all of them after this incident.

As I get to the bottom, a tall figure emerges from behind the shadows, a loaded gun in one hand.

"Who a-are y-you?" I stutter as the fear rises inside my chest. Behind the anonymous man is my father, lying in a pool of thick, red blood and gasping for air, although the effort is futile.

The man smirks and opens his mouth to reply, but his words are cut off from the familiar cries of my mother. Two bony arms grasp me from behind and I am lifted effortlessly off the ground. Sounds of gunshot pierce my ears as the man aims to shoot my mother, but we escape before any damage is done to either of us. My mother places me back on the ground and grips my arms tightly.

"Run, Aderes, run…" she whispers while staring my straight into the eyes. Her icy blue eyes are filled with tears and her eyebrows are furrowed into a frown. She spins me around in the direction of the main entrance and gives me a little push to hurry me on. Without hesitation I sprint in the direction of the door and pull it open.

My mother's rapid footsteps aren't too far behind my own, and before I realise what is happening, my hand is gripping the handle of the fancy, black vehicle. I sit myself in the passenger seat and fasten my seatbelt as my mother starts the engine and the car is exiting the grounds of our home.

The rest of the journey is a blur. The only thing I can see is my father, slowly dying as blood emits from the wound in his chest.

This isn't meant to be happening. This _shouldn't_ be happening. My father should be alive right now, preparing for his speech which took place in a few hours.

This makes no sense. My father is invincible.

* * *

**I actually turned up, what.**

**I know, this took me forever to actually be bothered about writing, but I got there (eventually). Hopefully this prologue is better than the last one, as that other one was completely and utterly horrible. **

**To those who have already submitted and has waited patiently, I owe you an apology. You bothered to submit a tribute to me and I just disappeared. But don't worry, I'm back, hopefully xD**

**Well, I'm here to announce that submissions are finally open! The rules and form will be posted on my profile in a little while, along with the amount of submissions I have received, including the ones I have carried along with me from my first failed attempt of an SYOT. **

**This SYOT will have open submissions and shall remain open until I am ready to close them. And although I have said I have accepted some tributes already, unfortunately, all spots are open, and there is still a chance of your tribute not making the cut. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up or anything, but I don't want to stop people from submitting to a certain spot, and like 5/6 of the Career spots were full. **

**This does not mean Asp, Wraith, Claudia, Jersey, Dysnian, Brody, Harley, Kilala, Dolos, Embrose, Emmerich, Chessie or Alyssum won't be accepted, it just means they _might_ not be accepted, if you get my flow.**

**Also, to those who had submitted two from the listed tributes above, it is most likely only one of your tributes will be accepted, unless I need to accept the other or something like that. Or maybe both might not be accepted, who knows?**

**Yeah, if you have already submitted, you can still submit, idc. Maybe it means more of a chance of acceptance, yeah. **

**And the quotes will be from Christian prayers, as the title has got something to do with the whole religious thing, as does the Arena, kinda. Just so you're not completely confused.**

**Okay, questions!:**

_**What did you think of my writing?**_

_**What did you think of Aderes? **_

**Next chapter; Prologue Part 2 with tribute list and link for the blog!**

**This is one hella ass mofo A/N, oops. **

**(I still probably forgot something.)**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thy Kingdom Come  
Prologue; Part 2.**

* * *

_Ever this day, be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide._

* * *

**Aderes Snow, Aged 7.  
Daughter of the Former President of Panem.**

* * *

I shift my weight in the passenger seat, trying to make myself comfortable as the car speeds away from our mansion. My mother has a panicked look on her face and a long stream of tears falls down her cheeks as she keeps her eyes focused on the road ahead. She anxiously glances at the side mirror and pulls her gaze away from the reflection it shows. She presses her foot harder down on the accelerator, which pins me to the chair I sit on.

The thoughts of my father lying on the ground, his blood pooling around him as he desperately breathes for air, replays in my head, refusing to leave my mind at peace. It's all so confusing, how could this be happening…?

My mother always told me not to question my father or his abilities. He was the one in charge, and no one could defeat him. It just doesn't make any sense…

I open my mouth to ask her the question which has been running through my mind since the second I saw him dying on the floor of the hallway, but no words leave my mouth. I'm sure she is just as confused as I am, and the look in her eyes confirms this.

I feel the tears sting my eyes as I register the fact that he's gone. Wherever he goes, I won't be allowed to see him again…

No, he isn't gone. He can't be. This isn't real. This is all set up. Do they think it's funny? To play a game like this on us? Because it isn't even funny. It's just immature.

Another question enters my mind, and before I can stop myself from blurting out the questions, I ask, "Who was he?"

My mother seems shocked, mostly because of the broken silence, but when she looks down at me, she gives me a sad smile. "I d-don't know," she stutters, her eyes still overflowing with tears. She directs her gaze back into the side window of the car once again and when she sees the slick, black automobile following in our trail, her eyes grow wide.

She vigorously presses down her foot on the accelerator, and ignoring my shouts to slow down. She continues to pick up speed and before she can slow down, it's too late.

She doesn't even see the tree.

I hear an explosion of noise in my ears and cover them with my nimble hands, closing my eyes to block the horrific scenery that takes place around me. My body jerks forward, but the seat belt that wraps around my waist stops me from crashing into the window. All the air leaves my lungs and I let out an ear-piercing scream, fear overtaking all of my emotions and making me freeze with panic. Shards of glass fly through the air, slitting and stabbing my skin and sending immense pain throughout my body. I open my eyes, and glance down on the grazes and cuts on my bare arms, which are tightly wrapped around my chest. My formerly white frock is now covered with rips and slits which expose the skin underneath, and my eyes widen when I notice a piece of broken glass rammed into my gut. I let out another shriek, feeling the tears pour out of my eyes and rolling down my roasting cheeks. As I lift my head up, I realist the large aperture in the window, just in front of where my mother was sitting before the crash…

… She escaped without me? She didn't even think about trying to save me?

I begin to panic as I feel the odds of surviving this crash weighing me down. My breathing becomes rugged as I begin to feel more and more hopeless by each passing second. I try to turn around, but the searing pain in my abdomen refuses to let me shift my body. I let out a groan as I reach across to release my seat belt and slowly open the door. My belly burns with immense pain and I try to ignore it, but it begins to become unbearable and I let out another shriek, crying for help but knowing the attempt is in vain.

I eventually give up on trying to get out of the car, hopelessness and despair defeating my desperation and will to survive...

That's when I hear it.

The booming sirens are barely audible in the distance, yet an explosion of relief burst in my chest. The sound begins to get closer and closer, and that's when I realize that I don't have to die; I'll be able to go home and see my mother and father again. We can be happy once again.

I feel the grin creep up on my face as the lanky man with golden hair and eye-makeup runs toward me, and effortlessly lifts me out of the passenger seat. I ignore the intense agony in my stomach and express my gratitude by hugging the man. I am placed on a stretcher and let out a sigh of relaxation before tilting my head to the side to see what movement is happening to my left.

And that's when I see it; the pretty woman with ash blonde hair whose limbs are bent at impossible angles, eyes emotionless and dead.

_My mother._

_She didn't abandon me. _

_She's dead too._

* * *

**District One:**

**Male: **Asp Dell, 18 – _(Dracones)_**  
Female: **Ria Arivani, 17 – _(Aspect of One)_

**District Two:**

**Male: **Kye Lybrand, 18 – _(Starry-eyed dreamer86)_**  
Female: **Claudia Dayton, 18 – _(red . truth)_

**District Three:**

**Male: **Alec Farrel, 13 – _(ImmyRose)_**  
Female: **Jersey Carron, 15 – _(SkyeBird128)_

**District Four:**

**Male: **Brody Edevane, 18 – _(LokiThisIsMadness)_**  
Female: **Dysnian Trarmin, 18 – _(drinkthatliquorstore)_

**District Five:**

**Male: **Aiden Mikaera, 18 – _(bobothebear)_**  
Female: **Hadley Mikaera, 18 – _(Choi Junhong)_

**District Six:**

**Male: **Harley Bohaun, 14 – _(SkyeBird128)_**  
Female: **Chessie Thrush, 15 – _(katsparkle13)_

**District Seven:**

**Male: **Dalach Hauer, 16 – _(Aspect of One)_**  
Female: **Camomile Thornton – _(little girl from district 8)_

**District Eight:**

**Male: **Dolos Dyssabeia, 16 – _(bobothebear)_**  
Female: **Ayra Miller, 13 – _(Ruetheday)_

**District Nine:**

**Male: **Embrose Bastion, 17 – _(Elim9)_**  
Female: **Adaire Colwyn, 16 – _(ImmyRose)_

**District Ten:**

**Male: **Kaene Arnans, 17 – _(A Nihilistic Queen)_**  
Female: **Kasia Wynorski, 18 – _(LokiThisIsMadness)_

**District Eleven:**

**Male: **Bruno Gabriel, 13 – _(Socially Awkward Wolf)_  
**Female:** Fleurette Evans, 17 – _(BamItsTyler)_

**District Twelve:**

**Male: **Gaije Ryker, 13 – _(Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg)_**  
Female: **Alyssum Jacinth, 16 – _(K.A. Oceana)_

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Prologue Part 2, tribute list and the blog link should be on my profile.**

**In regards to the blog, the Capitol Prediction is really just where the Capitol predicts the said tribute would place, and it has nothing got to do with the real placing. Most of it shouldn't have an effect on the real placing, okay, but some could be relatively close.**

**Thanks to all the submitters for their tributes! It took a while to decide, but in the end I'm quite happy with this bunch. Some submitters might have 2 tributes accepted, but that's mostly based on detail and plot and whatnot.**

**And sorry to the submitters whose tributes were not accepted. I ended up getting more females than I needed, and it came out a bit lopsided, mostly because I didn't have enough males and kind of had to wait for all the males to close submissions and yet people continued to submit females. Oh well.**

**Okay, I'm just going to make myself clear on this. Reviews. You don't have to review, but honestly I'd prefer if you did. I am not forcing you to, but honestly I am more inclined to keep the tribute of an author who is reviewing alive, even if I already have the placements planned out ._. Just a warning.**

**So there you have it. **

**Andddddd, this might be a big bummer especially after just being told your tribute has been accepted, but I'll be on hiatus during the whole summer. All of it. My laptop has to be taken away for the downloading of school books or something and I have nothing to really write with. But I promise I'll be back writing when I get my laptop back, and then we shall continue with this story. I might actually get the first Reaping up before it's taken away, but that is unlikely.**

**So, there you have it! Questions:**

_**Judging from the blog, what do you think of all of the tributes? **_

_**What did you think of my writing?**_

**See you in, like, 4 months!**


End file.
